Conventionally, a driving support system has been know that executes driving support taking individual differences of drivers and situations into account, to be more finely adaptive to the drivers (see, for example, Patent document 1). This driving support system grasps the driving situation based on monitoring operations of the driver, detecting the external environment of the vehicle, and the like, to execute the driving support adaptive to the driver.
Also, a technology has been known that searches for a route having a minimum total cost of road links to a destination, based on the road link data (see, for example, Patent document 2).